Shush
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Ruby decides to visit Belle at the library and finds her organizing books. Smutty Red Beauty.


By popular demand - Red Beauty smutty library one-shot (gosh, I'm so bad at writing smut).

Belle carefully slid a book onto the shelf in front of her, being careful not to lose her footing on the small stepladder she was standing on in order to reach the higher shelf she was stacking. Even after a month of working at the library she still hadn't had enough time to organise the books into the correct order. She picked up another book from the pile she was holding in her hand and relished the weight of it in her hand. There was something about books that she had always adored…the musky smell of them, the way each one of them transported the reader to another mysterious world. Belle smiled at her own thoughts and after rechecking the Dewey decimal number on the spine of the book she slid it into place on the shelf.

"Hey!"

Having been so absorbed in her task, Belle startled slightly at the voice and turned her head quickly to see Ruby slowly approaching from the end of the aisle.

"Ruby!" she exclaimed softly, pleasantly surprised by her girlfriends presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my break." Ruby answered, coming to a stop in front of the step ladder. "I brought you some lunch."

Belle looked down questioningly, noticing that Ruby held nothing in her hands.

"I left it behind your desk before I came to find you." Ruby explained in response to the look. Belle shifted slightly to get down from the ladder and Ruby offered up her hand for Belle to take.

"Thank you." Belle smiled, gripping Ruby's hand and allowing her to help her down from the ladder. She carefully set the books on the stepladder before turning back to Ruby. "For bringing me lunch too. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Ruby shrugged bashfully. "Besides I kind of missed you while I was at work and I wanted to see you."

"You're sweet."

"You're beautiful." Ruby countered with a grin. It may have been cheesy but Belle had a knack for bringing that out in her.

Belle chuckled and bashfully bit her lip, looking up at Ruby through her lashes. "I missed you this morning."

Ruby looked suddenly guilty at the thought of that morning. She'd invited Belle over to stay with her the previous night and after talking into the early hours of the morning they'd ended up falling asleep on Ruby's bed. Of course the late night meant Ruby was late waking up for work that morning and she'd had to get ready as quickly as she could before leaving for the diner, only stopping to give her still sleeping girlfriend a quick kiss on the head. She hadn't had the heart to wake her up at such a ridiculous hour, aware that she didn't have to get up for work until hours after Ruby did. "Sorry. I was running late and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay, I needed the rest." Belle assured her. "I haven't been sleeping very well for the past few days."

"Why?" Ruby asked, a hint of concern creeping into her voice. "Is something wrong? Is it Gold and your dad again because I can tell them to back off if they're bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's…" Belle blushed and ducked her gaze. "It's something else."

Ruby eyed Belle's blush in fascination. "Okay, now I'm intrigued." Curling her arms around Belle's waist she tugged her forward until their bodies were flush. If anything Belle's blush only brightened at the contact, "Spill."

Belle hesitated before answering. "I've had things on my mind."

"What kind of things?"

"You," Belle looked up to meet Ruby's curious gaze with more confidence than she felt, "Always you."

"I keep you awake at night?" Ruby asked with a hint of suggestiveness. She felt her heart speed up at Belle's barely there nod. "What about me?"

"Ruby, we're in a library." Belle said, glancing around to make sure that nobody was listening to what they were saying. "I don't think it's appropriate to talk about it here."

"So it is dirty." Ruby smirked despite her rising interest in the conversation. "Come on, just a hint."

Belle bit her lip, her gaze darkening slightly and Ruby's breath caught in her throat. She had only seen that look once or twice and the situation had been very different to the one they were currently in. Clearly Belle was just as interested in the conversation as Ruby was.

"Ruby…" Belle sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "This really isn't…"

Unable to hold herself back any longer Ruby ducked her head, effectively swallowing Belle's words. Belle tensed for a moment before she inevitably gave into the sensation of Ruby's lips upon her own and returned the kiss, sliding her hands up into Ruby's hair. Ruby hummed and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past pliant lips. It was only when Ruby's own hands crept down her waist to her ass that Belle forced herself to pull away. "Ruby!"

"What?" Ruby smirked at Belle's counterproductive whisper yell and backed her into the shelf she'd previously been stacking. "Come on Belle…" she leaned close to Belle's ear and nipped at it lightly. "You can be quiet, right?"

Belle bit her lip at the moan threatening to burst from her throat and clutched Ruby's upper arms tightly. "W-We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know…" Ruby muttered, continuing to pepper Belle's neck with wet kisses. "But that's what makes it so exciting." Using her foot she gently nudged Belle's feet apart and pulled back slightly to look at her. "It's sexy as hell."

"You're sexy as hell." Belle replied distractedly as her hands brushed Ruby's collarbone.

Ruby bit her lip, rolling her hips forward into Belle's "Is this what you've been thinking about when you were supposed to be sleeping?"

Belle moaned softly at the pressure and unwittingly followed the movements with her own hips. "Yes."

"That's so hot." Ruby muttered, slipping her thigh between Belle's legs. "How much did it turn you on?"

"So much," Belle groaned, unwittingly rolling her hips forward as Ruby's thigh pressed against her centre.

"Did you touch yourself?" Ruby whispered against Belle's lips as she followed the shorter woman's movements. "When you were thinking about me?" Belle nodded silently and Ruby still momentarily. "What?"

"Yes!" Belle exclaimed in a whisper. "I did."

"I do too." Ruby admitted, giving a sharp thrust forward, jolting the shelves slightly. "Every night."

"Ruby…." Belle whimpered, her head thudding back against the shelf as her hips rolled wildly in time with Ruby's thigh.

"I know." Ruby whispered hoarsely as she leaned close to kiss Belle hungrily. The kiss lasted only a few long moments before they were forced to merely breathe heavily against each other's lips thanks to the frantic movements of their lowers bodies.

"Touch me." Belle pleaded against Ruby's lips. "Please Ruby."

Ruby bit her lip to hold back a groan at the tone Belle's voice had taken on but she immediately reached down to slide her hand under Belle's skirt.

Belle almost climaxed on the spot at the sight of Ruby's darker than usual eyes and when her girlfriend's hand came into contact with her centre she inhaled loudly.

It took only a few firm rubs before Ruby felt Belle's grip tighten on her hands a couple of seconds before the other girl moaned loudly. As pleasure washed over her in waves Belle threw her head back against the shelf. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realised the jolt would probably cause a bruise but she quickly forgot about it when a gently kiss was pressed against her lips.

"Wow." Ruby murmured against Belle's lips.

When Belle was finally able to stand on her own she opened her eyes and gave Ruby a light swat on the arm.

"Ow!" Ruby grinned and rubbed her arm though the hit hadn't really hurt nor had it been intended to. "What was that for?"

"We could have been caught!" Belle exclaimed, glancing frantically around to make sure that nobody was in the vicinity.

"But it was hot, right?" Ruby asked expectantly.

Belle tried to glare at her girlfriend but it quickly turned into a smile. "Yes."

Ruby smiled widely at the admission. "Do you want to go somewhere for 'lunch'? I still have an hour left of my break. You have private rooms in this place, don't you?"

Belle nodded silently. "Upstairs."

"Let's go." Ruby smoothed down Belle's slightly messed up hair and straightened her skirt before giving her a light kiss.

"Thank you." Belle said with a grateful smile as she slipped her hand into Ruby's. They began to make their way out of the aisle, their fingers automatically entwining between them.

"So about those thoughts…"

THE END.


End file.
